All I Could Have Asked For
by Cryingravens13
Summary: Reno Rude slight sadness. Open ended and happy to be that way. Rated T for slightly sad content. Read and Review Plz! I LOVE Reviews!


You came for me. That is all a partner could have ever asked for.

I look down into those glassy green eyes. I never knew how close to the color of blood your hair was. The two seem to mix together and I can't seem to tell the two apart. There's an awful lot of blood surrounding us, yours and mine. It's everywhere. It's on my hands, on the ground, all over the walls, staining our shirts, and blackening our souls. I look down at you; your eyes are getting glassy. You've lost more blood than you should have. A hell of a lot more than you should have.

XxX

You look down at me; even through your shades I can tell you are concerned. The lines of your jaw, the way your shades are set, the gentle way you are holding me. Your hurried whispers that are meant to keep me calm aren't working anymore. The only time you have ever been this gentle is when you hold a causality about to die. I know you better than you know yourself, and I know you think I am dying.

XxX

You cough slightly and I tighten my grip, willing the blood to stay in you. You reach your blood-covered hand up and motion me to lean closer to you. I lean in and you whisper, "Will I be allowed to enter paradise?"

XxX

You look incredulously at me, "Of course you will Reno."

"But Rude," I whisper, "I have killed so many. Ended so many beautiful peoples lives without a thought. I have never been one for religion, but partner, do YOU think I will enter those gates?"

XxXxX

You choke on blood, and gasp after your words. I am stunned. Your eyes are sliding further and further out of focus. I need to keep you here with me. "Why does what I say matter, Reno?"

XxX

I can see the blood loss is starting to affect you too. Just because I have worse injuries doesn't mean that you aren't hurting too. I gasp; it's getting harder to breathe. "Because Rude, you are the only person that matters to me. You are the only person that cares where I would end up. I want you to tell me, partner, will whatever's out there take me?"

XxX

Rain begins to fall, why must it always rain when bad things happen? You gasp and choke, spitting blood. The wound on your chest is still leaking that life force from your torn body. "Reno, if whatever's out there can't see past a bit of dirt to see the beauty underneath then they aren't worthy of having you."

XxX

My sight is fading. You are getting further and further away. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. "I am sorry I couldn't save you, Reno," you whisper, "When I heard the resistance had you, I came as fast as I could, but I still couldn't save you partner. I am sorry." I laugh as best as I can.

XxX

"You came for me. That is all a partner could have ever asked for," you rasp. I see your eyes glazing and that unblinking stare fixing itself on you. Soon, it will be soon. I look around at the fallen gang members. None had cure materias and I had not brought my own. What was I supposed to do? I cannot let my partner die in my arms, but leaving you now would kill you. Things are starting to get darker; I don't like this kind of dark. You chuckle, the rain has washed some of the blood from your face. Your smile seems to brighten and you whisper something. I lean in and ask you to repeat it. Your breathing is ragged and I can barely make it out.

XxX

I utter my favorite line from my favorite book. You always did say I was perpetually child like and would never grow up. I feel you shake and I can feel the rain. I couldn't feel it before when you were leaning over me, but now I can. In my mind I can almost see you smile. You have such an amazing smile. The thought of your smile is comforting as darkness closed around me. I'll see you around partner.

'To die will be an awfully big adventure'.

XxX

I wake up in the hospital. Tseng is standing over me.

"Three days… you've been asleep three days, Rude."

Things are hazy, "What happened?"

"You went after the people who took Reno. You gunned down the entire gang. We got there and you were unconscious and Reno-"

It clicks, "Where's Reno?"

Tseng looks away, "He's in intensive care. They don't think he'll wake up."

"Take me to him."

XxX

My eyes flutter open and all I can see is light. Beautiful light, so beautiful I cannot describe it. Then I see you above me.

"You should never hide your eyes partner, they are beautiful."

Then I see it again, a gift from whatever above. That beautiful smile that is enough to bring a man back from the dead.


End file.
